This invention relates to identification bands, and more particularly to such bands especially for hospital patients adapted to extend around a patient's wrist or ankle and to carry an insert, such as a paper label, having identification data pre-printed on one face thereof.
The invention is in the same general field as that of the bands disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,561,894, 2,954,620, 3,027,665, 3,153,869, 3,197,899, 3,279,107, 4,078,324, 4,314,415 and 4,616,436.